


The Package

by Thepracticalheartmom



Series: Practical's One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Soft Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: Request for SoQuentessential: Reader finds out she’s expecting and her and Bucky have talked about kids but nothing was set in stone yet. She is nervous on how to break the news and she has a plan butchers plans keep getting interrupted by something whether it be Steve or a mission or something.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Practical's One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028655
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoQuentessential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoQuentessential/gifts).



“Shit, shit, shit, shit” I whispered to myself as I stared down at the two little pink lines on the test in my hands. “I can’t be pregnant. Shit.”

My period was late, not unusual, the stress of my job with the Avengers plus the extreme amount of exercise it takes to keep up with the team of superheroes I work with. It was the nausea that made me take a test. At first I thought it was a stomach bug, something I’d just have to deal with for a few days, but when it didn’t go away, I didn’t have a choice. And that led me to the test in my hands.  _ We’ve talked about having kids before. I know he wants them. Hell, I even know he wants them with me, but not right now. This really isn’t a good time for this. _ “How am I going to tell him? Shit, when am I going to tell him. We have a mission in 26 hours. Shit, can I even go on a mission? I need to tell him soon.” You began to feel panic crushing your chest.  _ What if he doesn’t want the baby? What if he doesn’t want me anymore? What if I go on this mission and something happens to me and the baby? What if he goes on this mission and something happens to him?  _ The thoughts continued to invade my mind, I couldn’t help the tears that began to slip down my face as my heart rate sped at a breakneck pace. 

“Miss Y/N, you seem to be in distress, should I call for Mr. Barnes?” FRIDAY asked from the speaker above you.

“That won’t be necessary, thank you FRIDAY” I said quietly

It was on the quinjet, flying over the ocean when I figured out just how I’d tell him. I’d put the test and a onesie in a box, and wrap it nicely. I’d seen a Winter Soldier onesie and an adorable little arm sleeve downstairs in the Tower’s gift shop. He’d smile and find it cheesy. The mission went smoothly, and I barely noticed anything being different. We arrived back at the compound and I made an excuse to go downstairs. I purchased the onesie and armsleeve and a gift box and smuggled it upstairs to put the package together. Taking a deep breath, I went to go find Bucky. 

“Hey love,” I said seeing his back, “Got a minute.”

“I’ve always got a minute for you, Doll, what’s on your mind?”

Just then, Steve jogged up, “Hey Buck, Hey Y/N, I’m sorry to interrupt but Fury needs Bucky right now.”

My mouth hung open, the box behind my back. Bucky looked at me apologetically. “I’ll be right back. I’ll meet you in our room okay?”

Right back turned into a two week long solo mission with very little time for him to prepare. Morning sickness was becoming my constant companion, and Steve had noticed. He suggested that I go see Dr. Cho in medical, but I shoved it off as just a stomach bug. I didn’t want to take the chance of someone finding out before Bucky. My stomach was starting to take on a rounder shape, and I started wearing one of Bucky’s shirts around the tower. Natasha looked at me suspiciously, she most definitely knew something was up.

FRIDAY alerted me to the arrival of Bucky’s quinjet and I all but sprinted to the hanger. Bucky swept me in his arms and kissed me softly. “I missed you, Doll. I’m sorry everything went haywire like that. How about we go back to our room and curl up in the bed and watch a movie and eat pizza?”

“That sounds great, love.” 

I settled down in the bed, and Bucky curled up beside me. Everything was perfect, I reached into the nightstand to pull out the box when Bucky heard a knock at the door. He groaned and opened it to see Tony standing there. 

“I came to check on Y/N, she’s been sick lately. She won’t listen to Steve, I was hoping maybe she’d listen to me.”

“I’ve got her, I’ll make sure she gets checked out.” They spoke for a few more minutes.

Bucky closed the door behind him and settled back beside me. “Doll, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

I were feeling exasperated. I handed him the box. “I’m fine. I promise.”

Bucky set the box aside. “According to Tony you’ve been sick for more than a month. You’re going to go see Dr. Cho tomorrow morning. Promise me.”

“Just open the box.”

“Y/N” Bucky warned.

“Open the box.”

“You need a doctor.”

“Just open the damn box, Barnes.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide, I never called him Barnes. Never. He grabbed the box, looking a little sad. He opened it and his eyes went wide. He pulled out the onesie and read your note. 

_ For the little super soldier, ETA 9 months. _

“Well its more like 8 months now, we keep getting interrupted.”

You looked at him nervously as his jaw sat slack and he took in this new information. “You’re pregnant? How long have you known?”

“Since just before the last big group mission.”

“And you went?” His eyes went wide. 

“Topic for another time. Are you happy?”

“Doll, I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I can’t wait to start a family with you. I know it isn’t how we envisioned it, but I’m so happy.”

He wrapped his arms around you and you plotted together on how to tell the team.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SoQuentessential for this prompt, it was a fun one to write after a long day at work. Requests are open so let me know if you have anything you want me to take a swing at. As always your kudos and comments make my day! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
